when we were young
by EmilieBlock
Summary: Alice Bella Rose and Jake are Siblings, they are werewolfs and are living with their uncle one day vampires comes to town and takes them with'em, the cullens save them and takes them home with em to live werewolfes, vampires, the cullens, the volturi, love, changes, family, tears, and pain read to find out what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

A bit of info:

Werewolves: (enemies with vampires)  
Mary Alice(Ali): 6yrs old, sister to Bella, Rosalie and Jacob  
Isabella Marie (Bella): 7 yrs old, sister to Alice, Rosalie and Jacob  
Rosalie sophia(rose): 7 yrs old, sister to Bella, Alice and Jacob  
Jacob: 9 yrs old, brother to Rosalie, Bella and Alice  
Sam: 31 yrs old, Uncle to Alice, Bella, Rosalie and jacob  
Judy: 25 yrs old, lover to Sam  
And many more.  
Vampires: (enemies with werewolves)  
Edward(Ed): 8 yrs old, brother to Emmet and jasper,  
Emmet(Em): 9 yrs old brother to Jasper and Edward,  
Jasper(jazz): 8 yrs old, brother to Emmet and Edward,  
Esmeralda(Esme): 22 yrs old, parent to Emmet, Edward and Jasper  
Carlisle: 23 yrs old, parent to Emmet, Edward and Jasper  
And many more.

_Vampyrus_ = home for vampires

Versi Pellis= home for werewolf's

Alice, Rosalie and Bella lives in Versi Pellis with their brother Jacob, their uncle Sam and his girlfriend Judy.

Alice Rose and Bella sits in their garden  
"I'm bored" Alice tells her sisters while sitting at the bench, looking down on the ground  
"yeah me too Ali" Rosalie replies her little sister  
"yeah me tree where's Jacob anyways?" Bella asks joining the conversation  
"probably with he's stupid friends" Alice assumes with a little bit of madness and sadness in her voice  
"oh yeah probably... I miss when he was playing with us" Bella says looking at her sisters  
"me too it was a lot more fun before he met them" Rosalie says whilst drawing a sad smiley on the ground with a stick  
Alice looks up at her sisters and then asks "well we can have it fun without him right?"  
"yeah if uncle and Judy wasn't here" Rosalie says  
Bella lays down on the table and says "yeah they always get sooo mad if we goes away from here"  
" we can try ask Uncle" Alice then says with a bit of hope in her voice  
Bella and Rosalie both jumps up looking at Alice yelling "no"  
Alice looks at them confused " but why not!" she asks  
" Alice you know how he is after he met Judy, you remembering last time we just went for a walk?" Rosalie asks Alice  
"well yeah but it was HER who told him to do it maybe he didn't really wanna do it" Alice half states half asks with a bit of hope In her voice Bella looks at her and says "but he didn't have to hit rose anyways Ali"  
"no I know but I'm really bored.. .and I really want to go for a walk. So I go ask him" Alice says and runs inside  
"No! Alice" Rosalie yells after her  
" Alice come back now!" both Rosalie and Bella yells after Alice, they quickly jumps down from the bench and runs inside to find her

Alice looks around in the living room and doesn't see Judy anywhere, so she walks to her uncle hoping Judy won't walk in

"umm…. Uncle?" Alice says  
"yes?" Sam asks not taking his eyes from the newspaper  
"can me Rose and Bella go for a walk"  
but just as he asks Judy walks in from the kitchen  
" Alice! its: can Rosalie, Isabella and I go out for a walk" Judy yells at her  
"sorry miss" Alice says and looks down  
"look at me!" Judy yells  
Alice slowly lifts her head to look at her  
"good girl. Where are you planning to go?" she asks  
"umm just out I don't know where do you have to know it?"  
Judy gets mad of Alice's comment and walks against her  
but just as she starts walking against Alice Bella and Rosalie runs in and pulls her behind them

Sam gets up and walks against Judy "Judy.. babe come on" he says  
Judy growls and walks to Sam  
come on babe sam says and kisses 'Leave' he yells to the girls whilst he and Judy walks away  
'why is he so stupid after he met her?' Alice ask Rosalie hugs Alice 'I don't' know Ali he just is come on lets go and play in the forest' she says taking her hand and starts walking to the forest…

when they have walked into the forest for a while Alice is happy again and jumps around and dances 'sooooo what are we gonna play?' She asks her sisters 'umm what about hide n seek ?' Bella asks the girls both agrees  
'I start I start I start!.' Alice yells whilst Jumping up and down  
Rose and Bella both laughs 'alright Ali can u count to 30?'Rose asks  
'sure.. alright 1..2..3..4..' Rose and Bella starts finding hiding spots whilst Alice counts… ' 19 24..23..30 here I come' Alice yells opening her eyes she walks around for a little looking after them when she hears something behind her  
Rose and Bella tries to Scream to Alice but someone grabs them and shuts them up…  
Alice smells something she haven't smelled before in these areas she slowly turns around and looks slowly and scared up she sees a white cold face looking down at her he bends down to her level and looks into her blue eyes with he's evil red ones he makes a fast move and she suddenly feels a big burning pain in her neck… she screams out in pain and it all went black.  
down at the beach Jacob was standing with his friends talking and laughing when he hears a familiar scream…  
'ALICE! ' he and his friends runs as fast as they can to the direction where they heard her scream… they run into the forest and quickly smells a bad smell and they knows what that means 'VAMPIRES!' Jacobs Friends yelled and ran away in fear Jake kept on running to where he believed his little sister were. When he gets to a little clearing he sees 5 vampires 3 of them each holding his sisters 'Hey! Leave my Sisters alone! He yells at them…

they slowly turn around and the one vampire holding Bella started laughing 'oh stupid little naive boy trying to be the hero his sisters believe he is' Jacob starts growling at the vampire 'let go of them now!' he yells trying to hide his fear  
'or what you're going to turn into a puppy and start barfing at us?' the vampire ask humoring Jacob  
'let go of them' Jacob yelled again all the vampires started laughing and without Jacob even saw it a vampire had launch himself at him and bit Jacob he felt a burning feeling in his body and then everything went dark  
'eurgh the taste of werewolf, nasty' the vampire laughs and picks up Jacob  
all the vampires runs home to their city with the kids, when they get there they goes to a big building and throws the kids on the floor in a little corner.

Alice slowly starts to wake up and looks confused around at where she were 'Rose Bella, Jake please wake up please' she whispered in a shaky voice, suddenly a voice yelled…  
'Daran where is Esmeralda?!' the man sounded very angry ' I don't know James!' another voice told the man ' find her!' he yelled  
'well some ones awake' Alice quickly closed her eyes and tried to hide in the little corner ' I'm James what's your name little girl?' James asks her  
Alice opens her eyes and looks at him madly and growls 'u hurt my brother and sisters stupid vampire' Alice said and kicked him  
'stupid little puppy' James yelled and pulled her into him and bit her, Alice screamed out in pain she started crying and hoped that maybe her tears could stop the fire inside of her  
James kept on drinking her blood liking the taste of it not wanting to stop  
'JAMES!' a Female voice yells, a male vampire runs to James and rips him away from Alice  
the female vampire runs to Alice and holds her in her arms 'sh shh its alright sh sh shh' she says trying too calm Alice  
Alice was nearly breathing by now having lost so much blood 'I..i..it ' she stammered 'shhhh I know sweetheart' the Female whispered in her ear Alice loses her conscious not being able to fight the pain and the tiredness anymore 'no no no no stay here with me '

come on sweetheart wake up. She begged

Thanks for reading I really hope you liked it please review (:


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob wakes up and sees Alice unconscious in a strangers arms, he jumps up and attacks her, when he suddenly gets ripped away from her by three young boys 'you dare touch my mother you filthy dog' the boy un top of him sneered 'get your filthy hands of me bloodsucker' Jacob growled the boy got ripped of him by his growling sisters and now all 6 of them was rolling around on the floor hitting kicking and growling at each others

'STOP' the woman yelled to all of them. They all stopped and looked up at her Jacob, Rose and Bella still growling 'all of u stop now!' she growled whilst holding Alice she looks at Bella Rosalie and Jacob ' my name is Esme I wont hurt you okay, your little sister was attacked by another vampire and we need to get her up to my husband so he can look at her do you understand?'

'why should we trust you?' Jacob sneered at her she looked him in the eyes and spoke 'my husband is a doctor and he can help your little sister I can't tell you how to trust me, you just have to okay?' Jacob, Rose and Bella just looked at her not saying anything

Jacob stood up and said 'okay I trust you but give me my little sister I don't trust you enough to carry her around' Esme gave him a little smile 'okay' she said and handed over Alice to him Bella and Rosalie pushed the boys away from them and earned themselves a growl from one of them

'Edward Anthony Cullen you stop it right now' she snarled at him 'sorry mom' he said looking down whilst his brothers chuckled at him 'Jasper, Emmett' she said giving them a mad look

'come with me' Esme said getting up, she made all of them walk in front of her and took them to her apartment 'Carlisle! Where are u?' she yells when they get in 'I'm up here hunny' Carlisle yelled from upstairs 'okay come with me up here' Esme said to Jacob, him Rose and Bella walked up to where Carlisle were with Esme

'Carlisle you have to look at her, James attacked her and took a lot of blood from her' Esme said to her husband 'oh my' he said when he saw he the pale little girl in her brothers arms Carlisle bend down to Jacobs level 'hi, my name is Carlisle and I'm a doctor, can I take a look at her I promise you I won't hurt her I just want to help okay?' he asked looking Jacob in the eyes, Jacob nodded and handed over Alice hoping he could save his little sister, Carlisle Took Alice carefully up in his arms and laid her on his table.

'you kids must be starving, wouldn't you like to have a little whilst Carlisle looks at your Sister?' Esme asks them, they looked at each other's and then up at Esme nodding wildly she smiled and followed them down in the kitchen

In the living room Jasper Emmett and Jasper was sitting talking 'why does he even want to help a werewolf' Jasper asked his brothers 'I don't know I wouldn't have helped any werewolves' Edward said in a disgusted voice 'me either or else we just get taking away from mom and dad' Emmet stated Edward and Jasper nodded agreeing with him

'but the girl there looks really sweet' Edward stated looking at Bella eating a sandwich 'yeah' Emmett said looking at Rosalie talking with Jacob 'no they don't' Jasper said in a disgusted voice

in the kitchen with Bella Jacob and Rosalie

' Ali have to be ok' Bella said holding back her tears 'yeah she has to I can't live without that little happy bubble' Rosalie says looking down at the table 'Of course she's going to be ok its Alice she is the strongest little girl' Jacob stated whilst smiling at his sisters inside begging he was right

In the living room Edward had been listening to their conversation all the time looking at Bella 'Edward are u home' Jasper asked laughing with Emmett 'he's lost' Emmet said whilst cracking 'yeah' Jasper laughed he heard his parents started talking and decided to try to listen in

'Come on sweetheart wake up open your eyes' Carlisle begged ''is she going to survive' Esme asked with a worried tone 'I hope so I don't know what's going to happen to her I have never seen something like this before' Carlisle stated 'what do you mean?' Esme asked confused

Carlisle looked at Esme 'she got so much venom inside of her I don't know if she's going to die if she's going to turn into a vampire or if she's just going to be normal again' Esme sighs and looks at Alice 'come on princess open up your eyes do it for your brother and sisters they need you here with them' Carlisle picked up Alice and laid her at a little couch in the corner and laid a little blanket over her 'I think the only thing we can do is waiting and see what faith wants her' Esme sighs 'well we wait then' they walk downstairs again and Esme kneels down to Jacob Rosalie and Bella 'your sister is sleeping right now, we are going to give her some time and wait for her to wake up' Esme told them and saw the disappointment in their faces 'okay' they said in unison

They hear a painful scream from upstairs 'wait here' Carlisle said running upstairs Alice was writhing in pain Carlisle runs to her and holds her down 'shh its ok I know it hurts' Carlisle whispered in her ear 'ALICE!' Jacob yelled Esme ran in and was holding him to her 'Jacob, Jacob easy' she whispered into his ear she could feel his tears making her shirt all wet she held him closer and kept on whispering soothing words in his ear

'Alice shh its ok' Carlisle whispered holding her close 'Alice!' Bella yelled coming into the room she started crying Edward walked to her whipped away her tears 'it's ok Bella she's going to be ok' Edward said trying to soothe her 'you promise' she asked looking at Edward he nodded and gave her a small smile 'thank you' Bella said, Edward took her hand 'come with me' he said and leaded her to his room 'is this your room?' she ask 'yeah' Edward says and smiles at her 'can you play' Bella asks whilst looking at his piano Edward chuckles a little and says 'yeah you want to hear?'

Emmett has taken Rosalie to his room when he saw how sad she looked when Alice screamed 'wow is this your room?' Rosalie asked in shock 'yeah it is' Emmett says smiling at her 'why did you take me here' Rosalie asked a bit confused 'well… umm because, I don't want you to be sad and I was thinking if I got you to think at something else you wouldn't be sad' Emmett says looking down 'you are… so sweet' Rosalie says smiling at Emmett when he looks back up at her

'Come on Alice it's going to be ok just stay here with us' Esme said in a calm voice 'bu...but. .hurts so m.. ' Alice stammered 'I know sweetie' Esme said Jacob takes Alice hand 'it's going to be okay Ali' Jacob said whilst whipping away her tears 'it's going to be okay little sis'

'What's happening to her dad' Jasper asked looking worried at Alice

Thank for reading please review hoped you liked it (:


End file.
